A Deeper Magic
by sweet-tunez
Summary: Gemma, Felicity and Ann decide to go back in the realms. The magic has been restored, but there are still dark things present and debts to be paid. Pippa has returned and kidnapped Kartik. Things are about to get a lot worse...
1. Decisions and Risks

It had been three months since we had all been to the realms. After the incident with Pippa and the Poppy Warriors at Christmas, we had been afraid to come back. It wasn't until one dull February day when we all sat in the common room of Spence when we had finally decided to return. Felicity had sat near the fire, twirling one of her silvery tendrils of hair around her thin, elegant fingers. Her face contorted into a frown.

"Oh I can't bear this anymore!" She exclaimed heatedly. "Gem I want to go back to the realms. I'm sure everything there has blown over by now. Oh! I want to hunt!" I let out a sad sigh.

"I know Fee. But won't guarantee that it's safe. We still have yet to rebuild the order." Ann nodded in silent agreement, her face pale. Felicity began to poke at the fire, watching the embers sizzle and die. She looked at me, hope reflected in her eyes.

"But I want to _taste_ magic again. I've almost forgotten how it feels."

I looked over hopelessly at Ann, who had suddenly become very engrossed in her knitting. I drummed my fingers on the armchair I sat in. I wanted to admit to them that I wanted to go back too. But it would be too risky; we needed a full order to maintain control in the realms. Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence, Ann put down her knitting and took a deep breath.

"Gemma, I don't know about this...I mean yes, it would be great to be beautiful again, but I really don't think…" Felicity shot Ann a sharp look. Ann closed her mouth immediately and went back to her knitting. Even though we had been through so much together, and called ourselves friends, I still couldn't shake the impression that Ann was still scared of Felicity. I sat up, my corset crunching into my stomach. I had made my decision.

"Alright. We'll go. But only for a moment, to see how things are." I said nervously, fingering my broken amulet. Ever since Nell Hawkins punctured it, it still received odd stares from people. I didn't care; it wasn't just a broken, savage looking trinket I wore to get attention. No, it was my guiding light in the realms and a heavy reminder of my mother, I wouldn't give it up even if the King himself asked me too.

"Shall we go then?" Felicity asked, grabbing my hand. Ann joined us, her lank features twisted in fear. I closed my eyes and reached inside my self…

The door of light appeared. Taking, yet another deep breath I reached forward and opened it.


	2. Dangerous Debts and Lost Friends

_Author's note: Hey guys well this is my first fanfic, so it's bound to be a little…flimsy. I hope you guys like it and please review. I need the constructive criticism! Happy reading! _

We were finally back. After three months of anxiety and fear, we were finally back. The golden sunlight poked through my eyelashes and I couldn't help but smile. I glanced over at Ann and Felicity who were already giddy with joy.

"Don't you see Gemma?" Felicity sang. "Everything's fine now that the magic has been bound again!" She and Ann danced around, giggling with newfound joy. The garden was exactly as it had been before, the silver arch gleaming over us into the sunlight.

"I'm beautiful again, aren't I?" Ann murmured, a grin planting on her face. I nodded sincerely, she truly was. Ann beamed.

"Now...where did I leave those bloody things? I think I probably dropped them after Pippa left.." Felicity muttered, half to herself, her eyes searching the garden. Ann and I exchanged glances; we both knew she was referring to her bow and quiver of arrows. Her most prized possessions.

"Did you look in your usual hiding place, Fee?" Ann inquired. Her pretty features twisted into a frown.

"Of course Ann...I'm not stupid!" Without speaking, Ann ran over to the bush where Felicity used to store her gift from the centaurs. She reached behind the bush and presented Felicity's bow and arrows.

Felicity's pale features were tinged pink with embarrassment, I chuckled. Her frown softened a bit, but didn't disappear completely. She seized her weapons from Ann and began to stalk off toward the river.

"Fee wait up!" Ann called running after her.

"There's no need to get all huffy, duchess!" I joked. Felicity really didn't like people laughing at her expense- Her pride was the most important thing to her.

"I know that!" She spat and swung her quiver over her shoulders. I sighed and plucked a daisy from the grass.

"Maybe we should visit the Gorgon. she might let us no if there's been any change around here" I said. Felicity plopped down beside me.

"If we must" She said breezily, "But if you ask me, everything seems to be fine." My protest to this remark rose up in my throat.

"But what about Pippa?" I asked, looking away from their saddened expressions pointedly. Felicity let out a long sigh.

"She's in the Winterlands Gem. She's passed over." Felicity remarked. It was odd how she could speak of her late best friend so sternly. In the corner of my eye, i saw Ann let out a shudder.

"But she swore revenge, Felicity. She's a dark creature of the Winterlands now, she may have gained new power." I argued.

"But Gemma's power is still unmatchable." Ann whispered disobediently. I looked at her doubtfully.

"Can we just not talk about this?" I asked. Fee nodded and got up from our grassy resting spot.

"Let's find the Gorgon." She answered and stalked off toward the river.

"She's free now." I added. "She may no longer swim about in this part of the realms." Ann groaned.

"Must we go off on another dangerous adventure today? Can't we just stay in the garden for once?" Ann pressed. Felicity's eyes narrowed.

"No" She spat. My eyes scanned the clear blue waters of the river. The Gorgon was not in sight.

"Perhaps we shan't see her again, now that she's free." I said, my voice droopy with disappointment. I was too busy scanning the waters to hear the rapid hoof beats behind me.

Ann let out a terrified scream.

"Gemma!" She cried, pointing to the garden. I swirled around to see what she was pointing two.

There were three Centaurs standing there, shooting us looks of greatest loathing. Felicity instantly drew an arrow out of her quiver and aimed her bow at them.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"You are in debt to us, Lady Hope." The middle Centaur said. His glossy black coat shimmered in the sunlight.

"We have nothing to repay you with yet, my lord." I said simply. The Centaur's eyes flashed angriliy.

"You heard her!" Felicity shouted, her bow still at the ready. "Leave us alone!" The middle Centaur released a booming laugh.

"Felicity!" I said through gritted teeth. "We are in no position to be denying them anything!"

She drew back her arrow further.

"Yes we are!" She answered. The Centaurs continued to laugh.

"Those weapons were not a gift, my dear mortals." One of them said. "They need repayment. One of you should serve well enough." Ann let out a frightened squeal. The Centaurs advanced on us.

"Try it." Felicity choked. Reaching out, the middle centaur grabbed me by the arm. I tried in vain to squeeze free from his strong grip, but it was no use. I heard the sharp _twang_ of Felicity's bow and an arrow flew past my left ear.

The Centaur fell to the ground, his large dark eyes glassy. An arrow protruded from his chest. Felicity's aim had been dead on.

"She killed Isoldenn!" One of them screamed furiously. Gathering up my skirts, I ran as fast as I could, back toward the river.

"Come on!" I screamed back at Ann and Felicity.

I could hear the Centaur's hoof beats behind me. Felicity and Ann stood beside me, gasping for breath. The clear blue water rushed at our feet.

"We'll have to cross!" I cried. Ann shook her head, tears spilling over her cheeks. I knew she was remembering the water nymphs. "We have to!" I cried. "It's the only chance we have! They can't cross!"

Without thinking, we plunged into the water.


	3. Escapes and Reunions

The icy depths swirled around me. I welcomed the peaceful silence under the water, even if it was just for a moment. I felt a tug on my dress and looked down to see Ann grabbing it. The thin material being crushed between her desperate fingers. Gemma! She mouthed. She wasn't a strong swimmer. I grabbed her hand and made for the surface. We were gasping and spluttering as our heads emerged from the river. There was no sign of the water nymphs, thank God. I led Ann to the bank where Felicity was already standing, soaking wet and glaring at the Centaurs.

"You will pay for this Lady Hope!" One of them screamed at me from across the river. "You've killed our friend! This will not go unpunished!" Felicity ignored them. Telling from her nonchalant expression, we could see that their furious threats didn't bother her in the least. We began to walk away from the bank, trying to ignore the disturbing shouts behind us.

"I think we should go back." I said quietly. "Those centaurs will come for us."

"I'm not afraid of any centaurs." Felicity replied sternly. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I know Fee, but if they catch us we're dead. They'll be wearing our hide as coats." I answered.

"Would they do that?" Ann asked wide-eyed. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go home." She answered pertly. You know things are bad when even Felicity was nervous enough to leave. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Reaching within myself, I tried to make the door appear. When I opened them, there was nothing there.

"Come on Gemma! Stop playing around, where's the door?" Felicity asked, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"I'm trying! Just give me a moment!" I cried tensely. Where was it? Why wouldn't it appear?

I tried a few more times, clenching my eyes shut tightly. Still nothing. Finally, I was certain it wouldn't appear.

"Something's wrong." I whispered fearfully. "I can't do it." I looked over shamefully at my friends. Ann began to sob and Felicity's complexion was much paler than normal. We were stuck in the realms.

"So, we can't leave. This is just horrible! Those Centaurs are going to find us and kill us! I just know it!" Ann sobbed. Felicity did nothing to console her-instead she got another arrow from her quiver and set it on her bow.

"If they do come for us." She said. "I'll be ready for them." I didn't bother to protest. Instead, I went over to comfort Ann. Her wailing was attracting nervous glances from a deer who happened to be passing by us.

"Don't worry Ann. We'll get out of here." I murmured. But it was no use, her fear and dispair could not be quenched.

"Oh stop your blubbering!" Felicity snapped. Ann stopped sobbing and wailing almost instantly but it was still obvious she was crying. You're impossible Ann I thought to myself.

"What should we do now Gem?" Felicity asked. I looked around.

"I think we should get out of this part of the realms." I advised. "Those centaurs will be back for us. They may have found another way to get across the river." Ann and Felicity agreed. We began to walk in the direction away from the river. The trees were getting thicker and more dense, I knew that we were walking through a forest. We had a small path we were sticking to. I knew about the many paths that intertwined throughout the realms, but I didn't remember this one. By now, Ann had stopped crying and concentrated on the path instead. A few hours passed and we still found ourselves on the same path, heading into nothing but forest.

"I think we're lost." I finally said aloud.

"It doesn't matter." Felicity grunted, shoving a branch out of her face. "As long as those beastly centaurs don't find us, we're fine."

"Look!" Ann cried, pointing to the path. "It's getting wider. We must be getting somewhere." She was right. The trees were thinning out and much sparser.

"I think I can see a clearing up ahead!" I said.

"Oh yes. I see it too!" Ann exclaimed.

Soon, we were standing in a large clearing, surrounded by the thick wood. In the center of the clearing was small stone building, adorned with strange glyphs and symbols.

"What is that?" Felicity asked, pointing to the structure-which looked to be made out of solid pearl. It gleamed in the sun.

"It's gorgeous." Ann murmured.

"I wonder what's inside." I said aloud. I stepped toward it to find out.

"Oh Gemma! Be careful. You don't know what sort of place this is!" Ann warned.

I stepped closer to it and peered inside. A rancid odor filled my nostrils. It was dark inside, but sunlight peeked in through the cracks in the walls. What was this place? At least twenty decaying goat heads rested at my feet. The sound of flies buzzing was almost deafening. Fear began to seep into me again- I felt a cold sensation climbing up my neck.

"Oh my God!" Felicity's voice echoed behind me. Ann was there too. She looked ready to retch at any moment.

"That's disgusting!" She cried. "What kind of creature would keep those?" My heart was pounding in my chest.

"I know." I said, indicating to a goat head a few feet away. A large bite had been taken out of it. Felicity looked over at me, wide-eyed. Her true fear showing for the first time.

"You don't mean Pippa." She whispered. "She can't be here. She's in the Winterlands."

"She swore her revenge Fee. She's still furious at us for leaving her. She's corrupted." I answered.

"But she still wouldn't hurt us... We're not even sure it's Pippa who did this." Felicity gestured to the decaying heads.

"She's not the Pippa we knew anymore. She's a dark creature now. You saw her, there's no denying it." I remarked. Ann shuddered.

"We should leave." She whispered. I nodded. I really wasn't eager to experience a reunion with Pippa.

"Aw...leaving so soon?" A familiar voice echoed behind us. My breath caught in my throat as I turned around. If I hadn't known who the voice belonged to I certainly did now. I instantly recognized the icy blue eyes with the pinpricks of black, the dead flowers tangled in her once-perfect ringlets. The sharp, bloodied teeth that rested beneath her perfect lips.

Pippa had returned.


	4. Pippa's return

"Honestly Gemma, You really can't believe I would actually _pass_ over after what you did to me!" She screamed at us. I shook my head.

"I saw you. You left. You went to the Winterlands." I drabbled hopelessly. Felicity said nothing, I knew she was conflicted. Pippa was her best friend and she had never really gotten over her death. I knew that somewhere in her mind she was still hoping Pippa could go back to the way she used to be before she died.

"Pippa, we-" Felicity began.

"Don't start!" She snarled. "You left me here too, Fee! You are just as bad as Gemma here!"

Felicity winced. I was starting to panic.

"Pippa!" I cried "You had to pass over. No creature can stay here forever! It's unnatural and you know that! You've become corrupted."

"I have not." She argued, crossing her arms over her chest. I nearly lost my temper at her blind remark.

"You liar!" I screamed at her. "What do you call those goat heads in there then? Afternoon snacks?" Ah, bitter sarcasm. My main form of defense.

"Stop lashing out Gemma." Pippa replied calmly. Her razor-sharp teeth glinted in the sunlight. "You never liked me, admit it." Oh no. I thought. This again. I remembered our fight a few months ago, before she had supposedly passed over.

"You just hated me because your Gypsy boyfriend couldn't take his eyes off me." She purred.

My face turned crimson, with both anger and embarrassment.

"You leave Kartik out of this." I said through gritted teeth. Pippa let out a cruel laugh, she had me. She so had me, and she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"I remember him staring at me, that night when we were all at the lake..." She mused. I balled my hands into fists.

"Enough!" I yelled. Pippa wore an expression of mock surprise, which looked even more terrifying on her corrupted face.

"Such a temper." She said in a high-pitched voice.

"Pippa." I growled. "I think it's time we left." I grabbed Ann and Felicity's arm and began walk into the forest. I wanted to see if I could make the door reappear, and we were in enough danger already.

"You know." She called back at us. "You're lucky today Gemma. First those centaurs didn't kill you and now, my admirers are running late." I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face her.

"You mean YOU sent the centaurs after us?" I inquired. "But they came for us because we are in their debt. They want repayment for the weapons they gave us." Pippa let out another frightening giggle and shook her head so fiercely that one of the dead flowers fell right out of her hair.

"I've been...telling the creatures of the realms things...about you three. and I can't say they were very good things..." Felicity's eyes got wide.

"Pip, you didn't." She whispered. Pippa's smile never faltered.

"Oh I did." She taunted. "I've been telling them that you three are the lowest form of human beings that exist. I said you wanted to come to the realms and keep all the magic for yourselves, and live as queens. While they are simply nothing but beasts to do your bidding." My heart sank. We were as good as dead. I leant over to Fee and Ann and whispered in their ear.

"We have to run." I pleaded. "She's crazy, she wants to get us killed. Now when I say 'now' we all make for the river." I hissed hurriedly, praying that Pippa wasn't listening.

"You know, it's rude to keep secrets." She said in a bored voice, putting her hands on her hips.

"Now!" I screamed, and bolted toward the trees. sadly, my escape plans were short lived and we didn't make it out of the clearing. Instead, I ran head first into a person standing behind me. My head gave a sickening clunk as it bounced against the person's armor. The impact sent me to the ground, my head throbbing. I didn't even have to look to know the person I had ran into. The armor had said it all. It was Pippa's knight. I recognized him at once, even with my blurred vision. In his hand was a sack with various bloodstains on it. I felt sick.

"It's about time you got here!" She snarled at him grumpily. He gave her a heart-melting smile.

"A thousand apologies my lady." He said and dropped the bloodied sack at her feet. "You said you were hungry." A goat head peeked through the opening of the sack. My stomach churned.

I looked around for Felicity and Ann, but they were nowhere to be found. They must have made it into the woods.

"Where are the others?" The knight asked. Pippa simply shrugged.

"They should be here by now." She said.

Sure enough, we heard leaves fluttering and hoofs beating. I had no idea who "The Others" were but it didn't sound good.

Suddenly, two black steeds burst into the clearing, being ridden by those wraiths we saw all those months ago. I almost screamed in horror when I saw Ann and Felicity in front of the saddles. We had all been captured. Ann was crying again and Felicity was struggling in vain to get free.

"We found these two fleeing." On of the wraiths said. I sincerely wished we had been wearing the paint that kept them from seeing us on our last encounter.

"Good, good." Pippa said, picking up a goat head and sniffing it. I looked around at the wraiths and the knight. So these were the admirers Pippa had been referring to.

"Now bind their hands. I want to kill them myself." She growled.

_Author's Note: Ahh, another cliffie. :P I hope you guys like it. Apologies to the Pippa fans for making her evil. I just couldn't resist ;)_

_Thanks for reading! I should be putting up the next chapter soon!_


End file.
